Twilight Breaking Dawn: The Real Ending
by Liz Lavenderis
Summary: The REAL ending of Twilight Breaking dawn! One-shot. Warning: if you do not want to be trolled, do not read :)


**A/N: Don't worry, I'm a fan of twilight too. However, I just thought it would be hilarious to have an ending like this. I got inspired to write this one-shot ending because Bella had always thought Edward of as a dream, too perfect to be real. And I was like oh! Lemme rewrite a troll ending. So I did. Enjoy!**

"Bells! Bella!" someone called. "Are you awake?"

"Edward?" I muttered, barely intelligible. "Edward?" I asked again. "Is that you?" Only Edward would be with me when I woke up.

"Huh?" asked the voice. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Edward. Come here," I said, reaching out and expecting to feel cold marble hands. Instead, I came up with rough warm ones.

My eyes snapped open. Charlie. "Oh, um, good morning, Dad," I said. Oops.

"Hey Bells. Who's Edward?" He asked.

"Uh... Edward, my boyfriend, you know..."

"Huh? You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Dad? Is this some sort of plot to make me think Edward doesn't exist?"

"What? .Edward?"

"Dad! Stop it!" Just then, I noticed my surroundings. A white room, with me lying on an unfamiliar white bed. A hospital.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hospital," Charlie grunted, but he seemed relieved to move on to saffer topics. "Really, you should know better than to run on uneven ground."

"Wait... I don't even know what's going on," I mumbled, very confused.

Charlie rolled his eyes, as if the answer was very obvious. "You went hiking with Jessica and Angela," he said slowly as if he was talking to a little child. "You tripped over a tree root and hit your head on a rock. You passed out for five days. Now, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," I said impatiently. "Now, where's Edward?"

"Bella, you're not fully recovered yet, and you keep mumbling about this Edward person. I don't think you're all right. Now go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel better."

"Dad! I am fine," I groaned, putting an emphasis on every word.

"Well, if you insist," Charlie replied. "Mike is outside waiting to see you."

"Well I don't want to see him," I growled, feeling very stubborn. "I want to see Edward. Why isn't he here?"

"Look Bells," Charlie said, looking as impatient as I felt toward him. "I have no idea who this Edward person is, and hitting your head hard against a rock does NOT give you an excuse to say his name over and over like your life depends on it!"

"Well then, would it help if I asked for Alice?"

"Who's that?"

"Really, Charlie, you forgot? You know, pretty, black hair, wedding planner..."

"Um... I really have no idea who you're talking about. And don't you call me by my first name."

Oops. "Fine, DAD, give me the phone. I need to call someone."

"Alright, that's finally something I can give you," Charlie said as he passed me my phone.

I turned it on, and dialed the number I was most familiar with. Edward's. I put my ear into the phone, and instead of hearing his smooth, velvet voice, I heard a cool female voice. "I'm sorry, but you have dialed an invalid number," it said.

"What?!" I screamed so loudly I'm pretty sure I woke the other patients in the hospital.

"BELLA! CALM DOWN!" Charlie roared in response. I cringed.  
Charlie took on a softer expression. "Sorry, Bells. It's just that you aren't usually like this."

"You aren't either," I said so quietly I don't think he heard.

"Oh... um... I need to go to the bathroom," Charlie said. He probably was just giving an excuse to get away from me. He must've heard my last comment as well.

I huffed. I was not going to let this go on forever. I dialed another number, one I was also very familiar with. Jacob. He'd know what to do.

The phone rung, and someone picked up. "Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella," I replied, relived.

"Bella! Finally a call from you! Jeez, out for five days! You ok?"

"Yes!"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much. How's Renesme doing?"

"Um... Rene? How would I know how your mom's doing?"

"No! Renesme!"

"Who's that?"

"My daughter that you imprinted on!"

"Huh?"

"Werewolf thing, remember?"

"Wait... your daughter? Werewolf? What?" If he hadn't sounded so serious, I would've been laughing.

"Yeah, what did you think Renesme would be? My son? And please don't tell me you forgot you were a werewolf!"

"A...what? Werewolf?"

"Yes! Did you not hear me?" I was practically shouting now. "Is this some sick joke?"

No answer. Suddenly, laughing from the other end. "Werewolves? You mean the ones from the legends? Do you seriously believe that? And besides, what is imprinting?"

I growled, and pressed the "end call" button. I wasn't getting answers.  
Suddenly, I got an idea. Really, how come no one seemed to remember the past events? Sheesh. It's creeping me out.

I took my phone, and opened the self camera. My eyes. They were brown. Not red. That was why Charlie wasn't looking at me weirdly. Then I have contacts on? I debated whether to stick my finger in my eye to fish the contacts out, but realized that would be useless. First of all, the venom in my eyes would have dissolved the contacts already, and second, I did not want to touch my eyeball. Did that mean... I wasn't a vampire anymore? Sure, I never preferred red eyes, but right now, all I wanted was for me to be normal. That is, vampire, with my Edward Cullen.

I knew it was weird, but I was seriously starting to doubt Edward existed. There was no evidence that he did. Wait a second...there was one piece of evidence left. My wedding ring. I could feel it against me skin, cool and smooth, yet I still doubted. I closed my eyes, and brought my shaking left hand closer to my face. Then, I opened my eyes.

Instead of seeing a glittery, diamond, oval ring, what was on my finger was merely my identification in the hospital. Why would they put it there anyway? Left hand, fourth finger.

However, now, I had everything explained to me. None of it was real. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Renesme, vampires, werewolves, my wedding... But everything was so vivid! It was very strange. I was so sure I lived through all that!

I felt tears coming. My Edward...

The other half of my brain did not approve. No Bella! It's not real! Why are you crying over something you imagined? That part of the brain was right. Being passed out for five days really turned up my imagination. Everything had been just a dream.

**A/N: As you all know, "it was all a dream" is the worst possible way to end a story. But this is what a troll would have written, and I am one. Even though this is extremely troll-ish, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and favorite this!**


End file.
